The present invention relates generally to a valve body or fitting and, more particularly, to a valve fitting including integral stops.
Conventional shower installations are known to often include both a tub spout and a shower head. The tub spout and the shower head are often connected to a single valve fitting positioned within a wall. The valve fitting typically includes inlets for hot and cold water, and outlets in fluid communication with the shower head and the tub spout. A diverter valve is typically coupled to the tub spout so that in a first position the diverter valve allows water to exit through the tub spout and in a second position the diverter valve closes off the outlet through the tub spout, thereby forcing the water up through a shower riser to the shower head.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve fitting includes a mixing valve housing having a sidewall and a bottom wall defining a cavity with a longitudinal housing axis. A first inlet is coupled to the housing and includes a first inlet bore having a longitudinal first inlet axis. A first supply port is in fluid communication with the cavity of the housing. A first stop valve includes a first valve seat supported within the first inlet, a first receiving bore intersecting the first inlet bore and having a longitudinal first stop axis angularly offset relative to the housing axis and the first inlet axis, and a first stem movable along the first stop axis. The first stem includes a seal configured to selectively engage the first valve seat to control water flow from the first inlet to the first supply port. A second inlet is coupled to the housing and includes a second inlet bore having a longitudinal second inlet axis. A second supply port is in fluid communication with the cavity of the housing. A second stop valve includes a second valve seat supported within the second inlet, a second receiving bore intersecting the second inlet bore and having a longitudinal second stop axis angularly offset relative to the housing axis and the second inlet axis, and a second stem movable along the second stop axis. The second stem includes a seal configured to selectively engage the second valve seat to control water flow from the second inlet to the second supply port.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve mounting assembly includes a valve body having a first inlet, a second inlet positioned in spaced relation to the first inlet, a first receiving bore intersecting the first inlet, and a second receiving bore intersecting the second inlet. The valve body defines a longitudinal axis. A first stop actuator includes a first input end and a first piston operably coupled to the first input end. The first piston is received within the first receiving bore for movement between open and closed positions to control fluid flow through the first inlet. A second stop actuator includes a second input end and a second piston operably coupled to the second input end. The second piston is received within the second receiving bore for movement between open and closed positions to control fluid flow through the second inlet. A plaster guard is operably coupled to the valve body and includes a base having a central opening to receive a portion of the valve body and a rectangular flange supported by the base and positioned in spaced relation to the central opening. The flange includes an outer edge positioned in spaced relation to the base and defining an outer plane transverse to the longitudinal axis. The input ends of the first and second stop actuators, in both the open and closed positions, are laterally positioned within the flange of the plaster guard and longitudinally positioned inwardly of the outer plane of the plaster guard.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve fitting includes an inlet bore having an inlet axis. A receiving bore intersects the inlet bore and extends across the inlet bore between opposing proximal and distal ends. A valve seat is supported proximate the distal end. A retainer is positioned at the proximal end of the receiving bore and includes a plurality of internal threads. A stem includes a piston supported within the receiving bore for movement across the inlet axis from an open position to a closed position. A seal is supported by the piston and is configured to engage the valve seat when the piston is in the closed position to prevent fluid flow through the inlet. A shaft is coupled to the piston and includes external threads engageable with the internal threads of the retainer to move the piston between the open position and the closed position.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of controlling fluid flow to a mixing valve housing from an inlet includes the step of providing a valve fitting including a mixing valve housing, an inlet defining an inlet bore, and a stop actuator for selectively fluidly coupling the mixing valve housing with the inlet bore. The method further includes the steps of providing a plaster guard including a flange positioned around the mixing valve housing, and accessing an input end of the stop actuator, wherein the input end is positioned within a plaster guard. The method further includes the step of moving the stop actuator to control a piston supporting a seal, wherein the seal moves across the inlet bore to engage a valve seat for preventing fluid flow through the inlet.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.